


Guardian

by IrukaOrihara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Brothers, Comedy, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Smut, Yaoi, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrukaOrihara/pseuds/IrukaOrihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident shakes up their lives Jean puts his personal life on hold to become the legal guardian of his only remaining family member, his little half brother Eren. With everything starting to fall apart, Jean isn't sure he'll be able to handle the stresses in his life on his own for much longer. Until the day he's lucky enough to find his own sweet freckled guardian. Will Marco be able to provide the kind of support Jean needs to keep going?</p>
<p>This is an AU and BL fic, which mean yaoi, which means boy on boy. You have been warned, if you don't like it, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous posting this. I don't write too often, and I haven't written too many fanfics before, so be gentle with me please. I don't exactly consider myself a writer, but i do enjoy coming up with stories and playing around with characters. Hopefully I'm contributing something fun to the fandom and someone will enjoy this, that would make me very happy :) 
> 
> I hope most of this fic will be happy and comedic. But there will be a little bit of angst, more so at the beginning. There may be smut later on, but since i never wrote it before we'll see where my comfort level allows me to go. ;) I absolutely adore Jearco with a passion, they are currently taking over my life!

Guardian  
Jearco AU – Chapter One  
  
The unnecessary tension was really starting to piss him off. He didn’t even have his own life anymore, the least Eren could do was show a little gratitude. Instead all Jean’s time was spent supporting the little brat currently throwing a hissy fit on the other side of the table.  
  
Maybe it was about time to give him a spanking. It’s not like he didn’t deserve a little discipline every now and then… But the last time he had spanked his little brother, after a rather horrible outburst, the guilt ate away his conscience until he felt like the most worthless piece of shit in the whole world. It wasn’t an experience he wanted a repeat of… Well, maybe under current conditions he’d take a little teeny tiny bit of pleasure in putting the other in his place. But he knew he’d only regret it afterward.  
  
Eren had been quietly glaring at his plate like its very existence deeply offended his soul for the better half of ten minutes before directing those intense eyes at his older brother. "This spaghetti is shitty."  
  
Ungrateful little fucker. He’s luck my anger could never outweigh my love for him.  
  
"Ey, watch your mouth you little bastard." Jean returned the glare with one of his own. "Babies shouldn't use such foul language."  
  
Eren pouted and kicked his dangling feet toward Jean's legs causing the flimsy fold up table to wobble. "I'm not a baby! You're a bigger baby than me! You old fart."  
  
"How can I be an old fart and a baby?"  
  
"I don’t know. You tell me since you're the old fart baby."  
   
"That doesn't even make any sense."  
  
"You don’t make sense."  
  
Jean took a deep breath, mumbling to himself as he twirls soggy noodles around too clumpy sauce. "He's only seven Jean. He's not capable of having intelligent, mature conversations yet."  
  
"I'm more intelligenter and maturer than you!" Eren continues to pout, directing his glare back to the picked at spaghetti he mushed around the cheap plastic plate.  
  
"I will not beat my little brother. I will not beat my little brother..." Jean takes a swig of his orange juice and looks at the mangled, sloppy, pile of food that Eren is supposed to be eating. "At least eat your corn."  
  
"It's gross."  
  
"I bought corn because you said you hated peas, beans and carrots."  
  
"You make it too much, and it tastes shitty."  
  
"You need to eat your vegetables and you bitch about everything but corn."  
  
Finishing up his dinner, Jean starts cleaning around the kitchen. The little boy eats a few stray kernels of corn before examining his piece of bread and nomming on it experimentally. "You burnt the bread. It's too hard to eat." A spanking was starting to sound more appealing by the minute.  
  
"Well, if SOMEONE didn't piss their bed last night and then forget to tell me until I was in the middle of cooking I wouldn't have been scrubbing your sheets while it burned!" He nearly growled the words out, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm the rising anger.  
  
Bright green eyes flashed furiously at the back of the older male's partially shaved head, completely scandalized by the accusation. "I told you already! I spilt orange juice!"  
  
"Orange Juice, right."  
  
"It was! You are so shitty!"  
  
Jean flung around to lock eyes with his little shit of a brother, daring the boy to piss him off even more. "Eren! I swear if you say the word shitty one more God damn time you're going to get it!" Those big green eyes only narrowed in challenge.  
  
"Sshhh-"  
   
"Say it and I won’t take you over to Armin's house! You can stay here grounded instead!" He knew he finally got Eren to shut up when the other’s gaze dropped and he left the room in a huff.  
  
"Fine... I’m going to go pack my sleep over bag... being here is like being grounded all the time anyways..." Jean felt a ping of guilt run through his heart at seeing his kid brother looking so dejected.  
  
He didn't want Eren to feel bad, in fact everything he did was for the other's well being. And he wanted to do it. Eren looked so much like their late mother, seeing him smile was almost like seeing her smile again. But putting up with the day to day struggle was heavily weighing down on Jean. Everything and everyone pissed him off and he was finding very little to get happy about these days.  
  
Being only 21 while trying to manage a job, bills and food among other personal affairs by himself would have been hard enough. But with the addition of raising his little half brother now for 3 years… it made life extremely demanding.  
   
As soon as Jean turned 18 he used some of the money saved from his job and the available funds collected from his parents’ life insurance to rent out a decent apartment and start getting his life in order. Trying his hardest to prove he could handle caring for his little brother on his own, he was quickly able to take custody of the only family member he had left.  
  
They had a decent relationship back then; they laughed more, played sports and games together, went out for fun activities and were able to compromise on things. Yet every time a wrench was thrown into their lives, whether it be Jean not having as much time for Eren or losing a job which would cause a sever lacking in their funds, a strain on the brother’s relationship started building.  
  
On top of that, Eren was getting old enough to form more complicated opinions but still too young to fully understand the situation his older brother was being put in. When the car broke down and they couldn't afford to fix it, Eren didn't understand why they weren’t able to just get a new one. When Jean had only $16.53 after paying all their expenses off Eren couldn't understand why they had to eat cheep noodles and tiny sandwiches for weeks. And the times Jean didn't even earn enough to pay for the power Eren didn't understand why they couldn't simply turn it back on.  And it tore him apart each time he watched his baby brothers eyes tear up because he just could not fathom why all his friends got game systems, toys, vacations, nice sports equipment and other fun presents while all Jean could ever manage to get were whatever was on sale at the time.   
   
He was so frustrated with the world around them for being continuously unfair. But not as frustrated as he was with himself for being unable to change any of it. If something didn't give soon he knew he would have to give Eren up to be in a better home, living a happier life.  
   
At least since moving to this town the Arlert and Ackerman families have been nice enough to help out with Eren. They would offer to bring him out to play with his friends and were always happy to have him stay over from time to time.  
  
Jean even sucked up his pride and asked the Arlerts if Eren could spend nights at their place this week until he was able to get the shower pipes fixed. Since their apartment was the only one affected by busted pipes the asshole land lord insisted it was their own fault and not the shoty handiwork in the place. So they would have to pay for the repairs themselves.  
  
But it was just one of many inconveniences they were forced to deal with. He would make it work. Somehow. If not, then at least Eren wouldn't have to worry about these problems anymore. He would be with a new, better family.  
   
Hearing the shooshing sound of polyester being dragged over carpet, Jean put the last plate on the drying rack and turned to his gloomy brother. "Did you pack your tooth brush and fresh clothes for tomorrow?"  
  
All he received was a nod as the boy stood by the door waiting, gaze glued to the floor.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with your homework before we leave?"  
  
"Armin's mom will help me..."  
  
Sighing Jean dried his hands before slipping his boots on. He has no desire to keep the other here any longer today if it was only going to upset him further.   
  
Throwing on his own drawstring backpack, he takes Eren's bag for him and after locking up heads down the street. Luckily Armin and Mikasa's houses are close together and only a fifteen minute walk away. Jean is sure to hold his little brother’s hand with his free one and always reminds him too look both ways before crossing the road. Most of the walk is spend in silence, until he feels a tentative pair of eyes watching him.  
  
It’s making him feel nervous. So he looks down, preparing himself, and while trying to keep a smile on his face arches a brow in a questioning manner.  
  
"What is it, Eren?"   
   
Those expressive eyes held a glint of hope but he could see the hesitation. “Could we get a ps3?”  
  
Oh no, here comes the look of disappointment. Again. “Eren, those are like, 200 bucks.”  
  
“My friend, Tomas, he just got one for only like a hundred and fifty!” The look was already starting to set into that adorable little face.  
  
“That’s still a lot of money.”  
  
“But I wanna play Attack on Titan with my friends!”  
  
“First of all, you’re about ten years too young for that game. And second of all, no. I can’t afford it.”  
  
“Please?!”  
  
“No Eren…”  
  
“What if i-“  
  
“I said no Eren! Drop it!” And there it was, the look of a sweet little puppy who’s just been kicked. Nice going Kirschtein. “Look, right now-…Its hard to-… We’ll see.”  
  
After that they settled back into silence until arriving at the Arlerts.  
  
Jean scrubbed fingers through his hair, anxiously feeling along where the roots of his sandy brown locks met with tips of shorter dark strands. “Don’t swear anymore, ok?”  
  
“But you swear.”  
  
“I know, don’t listen to m-. No… DO listen to me, just not my bad habits. You’re too young for things like that and people will think you’re rude. Or, Raised wrong.”  
  
“Hypocrite….”  
  
“What was that?” When did Eren learn that word?  
  
Just then Armin’s mother opened the door and as expected Eren ran right in, out of sight as soon as possible. Jean simply handed the sleep over bag to Mrs.Arlert and began to step away, not really being in a social mood. “Thanks again for taking Eren, it helps a lot.”  
  
“It’s no problem at all, he’s a good kid. We’re happy to have him over any time.” With quick goodbye waves Jean turns to head further up the road but almost walks into a little kid.  
  
“Whoa-“ He catches himself and looks down at the child he almost stumbled over. Mikasa. Weird girl. Always quietly lurking around Eren, staring at him, and sometimes she would get this crazy look in her eyes. Hopefully she won’t grow into an even weirder obsessive stalker girl when Eren was older. “Hey, Mikasa.”  
  
“Eren.” She sized him up with blank eyes, but he could swear they narrowed coldly at him.  
  
“He’s inside.”  
  
“Eren looked sad. Did you upset him?”  
  
“…No, he’s fine.” Side stepping around that focused gaze without looking too guilty proved to be a difficult task. “I- have to go. I’m sure he’d love to see you.”  
  
Without waiting for a response he continued on passing by the Arckmen home next door. Mrs.Arckmen waved merrily from the pouch swing. She was a first class hottie, with beautiful raven hair.  
  
A grin spread across Jean’s face as he waved back and forced away a blush. “Heeello, Good evening. You’re garden is sure looking nice.” Your garden is sure looking nice? What was that? It sounded so… goofy. Might as well throw in a golly, gee, willikers while I’m at it! Dumbass… No, it was charming right? It sounded sweet and thoughtful, not lame and a little bit awkward…. Right?  
  
But she smiled and looked over the little square of assorted vegetables growing on the side of her yard. “Thank you. I’m trying out some new seeds this year. Let’s hope they come out good. Fingers crossed!”  
  
Jean mirrored her finger crossing gesture and inwardly cursed himself. He put his hand down and looked away, feeling incredibly lame. She probably thought he was the dorkiest loser ever. It wasn’t that he thought his lame compliments would ever win her over romantically or anything, but it was embarrassing looking like such an asshat sometimes. Especially in front of people he thought were attractive.  
  
It wasn’t like his own looks would win him any prizes either. His jeans were tattered and the majority of his shirts had a hole or three in them.  But that didn’t stop him from trying his best to act cool, and admittedly failing most of the time. But maybe once in a while he’d manage to fool someone.  
  
After a ten minute walk up to a highway rest station Jean found an available shower stall to clean up in, there was no way he would ever ask to use another family’s shower. He wanted to keep whatever dignity he still had left. At least it would only cost him a couple quarters to wash up here.  
  
Once out he pulled on his work uniform for Colossal Café. A cozy little soup, sandwich and pastry place in the center of town. Bertholdt is a talented young chef so his friend Reiner convinced him to open the café together a few years back and it’s become quite popular. The two liked him enough, or rather pitied him enough, to hire him a few months back and it’s been a great job. His bosses are kind and very understanding. They allow him to have a flexible schedule so he can be there for Eren and they give him free food almost every day. There was no way he was messing up this job.  
  
Jean curiously took the paper folded up in his pocket out. An envelope? Ah yes, Eren’s teacher wanted to meet with the parents or guardians to discuss some concerns. Great. Eren was already starting to become a delinquent. Better get this over with as soon as possible. He’ll just go to the school tomorrow before Eren gets on the bus, get the talk with this teacher over with and then talk with Eren about it as they walk home.  
  
He’ll have to think up a fatherly way to handle this situation. Eren will need that. The mile walk back into town would be a nice way to think it over and try to come up with some solutions on his way into work. Another good thing about Eren spending nights at Armin’s this week was he would come into work at night for a few extra hours. They could really use the money. Especially if Jean caved and decided to get the game system. He would love to play it himself but it wasn’t a priority for them at the moment.  
  
Things will work them self out. It won’t be so bad. Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean stuck his head in the boy’s bathroom to address his hair in the mirror; he’d have to look presentable before meeting Eren’s second grade teacher. For all he knew Mr.Bodt was probably some pompous old geezer who was already going to judge him for Eren’s ‘concerning’ behavior.  
  
He quickly tousled it around, but in the end figured he should go with a more clean cut look over cool. Wetting his finger tips he brushed his bangs back and to the sides. He thought it made him come off as a tool but it was something the older folks seemed to prefer.  
  
Straightening the collar on one of the few nice shirts he owned, Jean stepped back into the hall and up to door 202. After waiting for a few minutes, going over how his serious business father mode would play out, the bell rang. Children sprang out of the room, like gazelle trying to escape the lion’s den as fast as possible.  
  
“Slow down! Please don’t run in the halls!” A young man’s voice called out as the last of the children filed out. Hmm, Maybe he wasn’t an old geezer after all.  
  
Jean knocked on the open door before stepping into the room. “Hey, I’m Jean. I got a note saying you wanted to talk with me about Eren?”  
  
Eren was sitting patiently at a desk, while the man behind the big desk stood and walked up to greet Jean. “Hello, I’m Mr.Bodt. It’s nice to meet you Jean.”  
  
Correction, the young cute as all hell -ohGodisthatsmilebeautiful- man walked up and held his big firm looking hand out. Jean tried to channel all his confident manliness in that handshake. But that hand was wrapped so nicely around his, so warm and gentle, yet hard and commanding. He couldn’t hold down the heat that spread across his face, now he was going to come across as a creep. So uncool. “Lickwise.”  
  
Did…. Did that just come out as lick-wise? LICK wise?! No… No, it sounded like likewise. It wasn’t even noticeable. He probably didn’t even say it wrong, he was just being paranoid now.  
  
Mr.Bodt quickly turned to head back to his desk, and Jean didn’t miss the light chuckle the man tried to hide. It was so cute.  
  
Hazel eyes couldn’t help but stare at the way the teacher’s muscles shifted beneath the white button up as he walked and bent over to sift through a filing cabinet. That body must be strong and firm too. He wanted to untuck that shirt and run a hand under it, if only to see if this man’s body radiated warmth like his hand did.  
  
While the raven haired man’s attention was still elsewhere Jean quickly ruffled up his hair in a way that hopefully looked cool. Eren was still busy writing in a notebook, probably doing homework. At least he didn’t notice how weird his brother was acting.  
  
Mr.Bodt smiled across the room. “Eren, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes please?”  
  
“Yes Mr.Bodt.” Eren calmly picked up his notebook and slided it into his backpack before walking out into the hall. He avoided looking at his brother the whole time, probably still upset with him. He’ll worry about that later, first he’d have to find out what he was called in for.  
  
“So, is Eren causing trouble or something?” He was handed a progress report and most of the areas had either As or Bs.  
  
“He’s doing pretty well. Eren is a kind kid. Very passionate. Which is both a good and a bad thing. The other day he took the lead in a few activities and he stuck up for his friend Armin. Unfortunately that’s lead to a few fights with some other students. And there have been a few occasional angry outbursts but nothing unmanageable so far.”  
  
“So, he’s starting to act out?” That sounded a lot like himself growing up. His mother would always use the word passionate to cover up his outbursts too. How would their mother handle this?  
  
“He’s still very young, as long as the problem is addressed before it gets out of hand he should be fine. It’s nothing to stress over yet. However,”  Bodt points at the D next to writing and language. “He’s not doing well with his journal and speaking assignments. He doesn’t complete his assignments, It’s like he’s avoiding talking about his home life or anything too personal. And normally kids at this age can’t talk enough about themselves. It was a little worrying. I’d ask, for example, everyone to write about a happy memory with family, what they did during the last holiday, or what they wish to do over the weekend. And he would barely write more than a few words. And he’s pretty good at writing so it’s not for a lack of skill.”  
  
This hurt to listen too. Eren was probably embarrassed and he didn’t want to share anything with anyone. “I’ll talk with him about it, see if there’s anything I can do to help.”  
  
“Good, it’s nothing to worry about right now, really. Um, I-I have a meeting right now but I’ll keep in contact- to update you with Eren’s progress. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. And, I also wanted to see what his guardian was like, too. Thank you for coming.” That smile was too cute; if he’d have known Eren’s teacher was this handsome he’d have made an effort to meet him sooner.  
  
Butterflies danced around in Jean’s stomach whenever those sweet brown eyes looked into his. He suddenly found himself having a thing for freckles. “Yeah, it was my pleasure.” MY PLEASURE!? Oh God! Why would I say that!? It’s so inappropriate and weird! “Just, ya know, get a hold of me. Whenever you need me. Need, to contact me, for something Eren related.” I’m such a loser! I must get away! Must save any remaining dignity! Abort, abort!  
  
Another little chuckle was heard from behind as he made a bee-line right out the door. He’s laughing at me, great…  
  
“Hey punk, Ready to go?”  
  
Eren was off looking at a bulletin board with pictures stapled all over it. Jean walked over to get a closer look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marco let himself smile as soon as Mr.’MyPleasure’ stepped out of his classroom. He had to keep his mind as professional as possible and block out any and all thoughts that could compromise that professionalism. And the sexy man currently standing outside his door almost pushed him past that boundary.  
  
But now that he was alone he could let his mind briefly wander, there was nothing wrong with day dreaming.  
  
He had to admit Jean’s face was extremely attractive, in a kind of sweet but naughty way. And every time those eyes met his own he sensed the young man’s timid modest nature hidden behind the false confident grin. He’d love to run a finger across that beautiful jaw line, and those lips looked so very VERY kissable. He recalled the tingly sensation that crawled through his skin as soon their hands made contact. Marco had to turn away and make himself look busy until he felt the blush leave his face.  
  
Freckled cheeks flushed again when clothing started being stripped in his mind and that’s when he knew he needed to reel his thoughts back again.  
  
Quietly Marco walked over to the door and chanced a quick peek at the brothers. Jean was kneeling down so he could be at eyelevel with Eren, giving the boy his full attention. He listened to the little boy as he pointed at each photograph, sharing the memories of their class trip to the zoo last week. It was an adorable scene that warmed his heart. He listen to the two chat happily for a few more moments, then Jean genuinely smiled and gave his little brother a quick hug before standing and holding his hand. They continued chatting about Eren’s trip as they walked out of the building.  
  
Marco’s smile and giddy feeling stayed with him for the rest of the day. There was no use denying it, he definitely had a crush on that hot dork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm so sorry for any grammar issues or mistakes >.>
> 
> Please message will any feedback for future chapters. I have most of the main plot mapped out for this story but i'm open to some suggestions.


End file.
